the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 31):
The thirty-first season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 21, 2026 on NBC. Usher returned as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Usher, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Panic! at the Disco for Team Adam, Miguel for Team Usher, DJ Khaled for Team Alicia, and Dierks Bentley for Team Blake. Chris Martin was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 17-19, 2026, began airing when the season premiered on September 21, 2026. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 21)' 'Episode 2 (September 22)' 'Episode 3 (September 28)' 'Episode 4 (September 29)' 'Episode 5 (October 5)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 12, 13, 19, & 20. Season thirty-one's battle round advisors are Panic! at the Disco for Team Adam, Miguel for Team Usher, DJ Khaled for Team Alicia, and Dierks Bentley for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 31. For the knockouts, Chris Martin was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 26, & 27, 2026. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (November 2, 3, & 4) The Live Playoffs will air on November 2, 3, & 4, 2026 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Usher Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received